Wish Upon a Star
by InspiredDreamer45
Summary: "Everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating Chinese takeout which hardly ever happened; because Regina was all about eating healthy. Henry looked at both of his moms as they both had cheeky smiles. "Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" He asked as he put his chopsticks down and sat awkwardly in his chair." *Swanqueen *babyfic *magic *fluff (T maybe M later)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Regina sat on the toilet with the lid down as she stared at the pregnancy test in awe and confusion. "How could she be pregnant?" She thought to herself. She was happy but also at a loss for words. What would she tell her wife Emma? Tears of joy and anxiety fell down her cheeks as she placed her hand on her still flat belly.

"Gina are you alright you've been in there for a while?" Emma said as she knocked on the door to their master bathroom.

The brunette stood up and wiped her tears away as she placed the pregnancy test in her back pocket and went to unlock the door. She didn't know how but she knew that without a doubt that she was carrying her and Emma's baby. "I'm just going to tell her the truth." She thought to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom and immediately saw the worry on the blonde woman's face.

"Emma, I have something to tell you and I promise you I didn't do anything with anyone else but you…"

Before Regina could say more Emma interrupts her with an awkward smile. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yes, but how did you know? Are you mad? I swear…" Regina stammered as she handed the pregnancy test to her wife as she started to panic. She didn't want to lose Emma if Emma accused her of cheating.

Emma looked down at the pregnancy test and smiled before gently setting it down on their bed. She walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Shhhh love, I know that you didn't cheat on me. I know that this is our baby and I am so happy."

She knew what her wife was thinking from the look of shock on Regina's face. She led Regina to the bed and sat her down as she kneeled in front of her wife and looked her in the eyes. "About a month ago I noticed my magic was acting strange, so I went to Rumple to see if he could tell me what was going on. He told me that you were carrying the product of true love. It took me until just now to realize what he meant."

Regina smiled and cried as she felt all the panic leave her mind as she embraced her wife and cried happy tears in the crook of her wife's neck. "I was told that I would never be able to have a baby. I was so jealous of your mom when she had you and then when she had Neal a year ago."

She sniffled as she smiled and placed the blonde woman's hand on her stomach. "Emma, god I love you so much. You have given me the greatest gift ever. We are having a baby!" She squealed in excitement as she stood up with her wife and kissed her passionately both women smiling as they kissed.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating Chinese takeout which hardly ever happened; because Regina was all about eating healthy. Henry looked at both of his moms as they both had cheeky smiles.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" He asked as he put his chopsticks down and sat awkwardly in his chair.

He watched as both of his moms looked at each other and smiled and then looked at him. Regina smiled and said, "your mom and I have something exciting to tell you, but first we want to give you something." She got up and picked up a blue gift bag from the kitchen counter and handed it to Henry.

"Okay?" Henry said in a confused tone of voice as he opened the bag and removed the white tissue paper and pulled out a white shirt that read "big brother." It took him a while to register what the shirt was implying.

His eyes grew wide as he got out of his chair and ran up to Regina and hugged her. Ma you're having a baby with mom! I'm going to be a big brother!" He jumped up and down as tears fell down his face as he also went over to the blonde and hugged her.

"I can't believe it worked?!" He said excitedly as he wiped away his tears not even realizing the look of confusion on his mothers' faces.

"Wait, kid. What do you mean you can't believe it worked?" Emma asked not sure whether she wanted to know what Henry had done.

Henry's face beamed brightly as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I wished on a star for a brother or sister, and it came true!"

Both Regina and Emma looked at Henry in awe as they went to him and hugged him tightly. Their family was growing and no matter how it happened whether through true love or through a star they were so happy and full of hope for their future.

* * *

 **Alright guys I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. I felt sad for a while that I had deleted the story Product of True Love and I wanted to do a similar story but this time with Regina being the one to be pregnant. This story will not be exactly like Product of True Love as I can't really remember how to rewrite it. There will be magic involved, it will not follow the timeline of the show exactly and the characters may be out of character. For instance, Mary Margaret and David Nolan will also be called Snow and Charming but they will have a semi-good relationship with Regina.**

 **I will try to update once a week as I am finishing my pharmacy technician college course in a month. I will be busy with interviews and internship, but I will do my best. Please leave a review of what you think of my first chapter. What do you think will happen next? Do you think that Emma will have any strange side effects from Regina being pregnant? Will Regina's magic go haywire when she is pregnant? Leave your thoughts I want to know what you think.**

 **-InspiredDreamer45**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Regina smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror and placed her hand on her small bump. She was just barely 8 weeks pregnant and she was already showing a little. Emma walks out of the bathroom her face a mixture of flushed and pale. She sighs loudly and plops hard on their bed.

"Ugh! Aren't you supposed to be the one with morning sickness? This is the third day this week!" Emma complains as she makes a pouty face at her wife.

"Would you rather I suffer dear?" Regina says sarcastically as her lips curl up into a smirk knowing that she's asked the blonde a loaded question.

Emma rolls her eyes in a playful way as she sits up and stands behind the brunette and places her arms around her wife and laces her fingers with Regina's feeling the small bump. "I will go through anything that this magical miracle throws at me. I'm just so happy that we are having a baby together. Did I mention how beautiful you are?"

Regina turns around and cocks her eyebrow at the blonde. "Really babe flattery will get you nowhere my dear." She says as she turns all the way around and gives a small peck on her wife's forehead.

Emma just chuckled a little as she went to grab her red leather jacket from the hanger in their walk-in closet. "Come on love, we don't want to be late for our first doctor's visit."

* * *

Emma sat in the black plastic chair in the waiting room and was looking through a parenting magazine; occasionally she would make small comments to her wife who was unusually quiet. The blonde eventually picked up on Regina's strange behavior. "Gina, you alright my love?

Regina looked up at her wife with worry sketched on her beautiful features. "I'm just nervous. What if something is wrong with the baby? I'm not exactly young you know, and I was doing a lot of reading and there can be complications the older you are." Her hands were shaking as she looked down at her small bump.

The blonde lifted her wife's head gently with her hands cupping her cheek softly. "It's okay to feel nervous. I was young when I had Henry, but I still carried the same fears as you. I can't promise you that everything will run smoothly. No matter what happens we will love our baby and I will be there with you every step of the way."

Both women leaned in and hugged each other. Emma was just as nervous if not more than Regina; but she knew that she needed to be the strong one and put on a brave face.

"Regina Swan-Mills." A short Asian woman by the name of Grace who was the head nurse called out Regina's name searching the waiting room for the mayor.

Regina and Emma both stood up hand in hand and followed the nurse into an examination room. "We will need to run a few tests and draw some blood and then the doctor will be in to do the ultrasound," Grace said as she started to take notes in her chart.

Emma looked away as the nurse stuck her wife's arm and drew blood. She had no problem killing a dragon and having dragon's guts all over her, but something about seeing her wife's blood flow into several tubes made her want to gag.

"Are you alright dear?" The brunette asked as she laughed a little her nerves calming a little as Grace placed some gauze on her arm with a band-aid.

The blonde composed herself even though her face was still pale well paler than usual. "I'm okay love."

Grace gave a weird look at the sheriff as she stood up from the rolling chair. "The doctor will be in with you shortly. Regina, if you will please lay back on the bed and lift up your shirt."

About ten minutes pass and Doctor Whale walked in surprised to see that Regina was his patient. "Good morning Regina and Emma. Congratulations to the both of you? I wasn't aware that you were doing fertility treatments." He said genuinely wondering how the brunette became pregnant.

Emma looked at Regina and then at Doctor Whale, "we didn't do any treatments. We believe that it had something to do with magic. The baby is made from both of us." She said as the doctor nodded his head.

Science didn't explain how any of this was possible, but he knew by now that anything was possible. "Alright let's listen to the baby's heartbeat first and then we will do the ultrasound."

He placed the fetal doppler on Regina's stomach and began to move it around. The room was quiet and then they heard it. The room echoed with the sound of a heartbeat. Doctor whale paused and listened harder trying to figure out why it sounded off.

"Whale, what's wrong?" Regina said worriedly as she sat up a little a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Something sounds off about this heartbeat. I'm going to do the ultrasound now; try to stay calm." He said as he went to grab the gel, "it might feel a little cold" he said as he squeezed a decent amount of the bluish gel on her belly.

The room was silent other than the sounds coming from the ultrasound monitor. Both women held hands and their eyes never left the screen.

"Regina and Emma, congratulations you are having twins! The heartbeat sounded irregular because there was more than one heartbeat. Everything seems okay so far." He moved the wand over to the left a little and it looked like a tiny bean. "Here is baby A." He moved the wand a little to the right to another little bean, "and here is baby B." He looked up and saw that both women were smiling and crying at the same time.

* * *

They both walked out of the doctor's office glowing with so much happiness. They could not wait to tell Henry. They were going to wait a little longer before they decided to tell others such as Emma's parents.

"Hey Gina, how about we tell my parents during Thanksgiving it's in a couple of weeks and by then you will be around three months pregnant?" The blonde suggested as they both got into the yellow bug that Regina had finally taken a liking to.

Regina smiled and nodded, "I think that's a great idea!" She said as she leaned in to kiss her wife passionately on the lips. Regina pulled away her lipstick smudged a little, "it's getting a little steamy how about we finish this at home? Henry is at school for a few hours." She said seductively as she winked at her wife who was struggling not to moan as she started the car.

* * *

 **Alright, guys let me know what you think about this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it! I'm thinking of adding a bit of smut in the next chapter although I have never really published any smut chapter before. Do you think I should try it? Let me know if you want me to write a smutty/fluffy chapter next. Thank you for the reviews, views, follows and favorites. I am truly thankful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Authors Note: I just want to say thank you for all of the views and reviews. In the last chapter, I asked if you guys wanted me to attempt to write a smutty chapter. No one commented for smut, so I have decided to write this chapter as just fluffy. If you guys want me to write a smutty chapter later please let me know. Thank you for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoy.**

 **\- InspiredDreamer45**

* * *

Regina stood next to the oven and bent down to take the turkey out of the oven. "Here let me get that for you," Emma said as she put on some oven gloves and took the heavy turkey out of the oven. She knew that her wife could do it, but she didn't want to chance it.

"Thanks, Emma but you do realize that I was the one who put the turkey in? I'm pretty sure that I could have gotten it out by myself." She said rolling her eyes a little but then she smiled at her wife.

The blonde just nodded her head and set the turkey on the table. She then took off the gloves and went over to the brunette and wrapped her strong arms around the mayor's neck and kissed her passionately. "I know Gina. I just wanted to help, and I am so thankful for you." She said as she continued to love on her wife."

Just when things were starting to get a little heated in the kitchen, Henry walks in and scrunches his nose, "Ewwww moms!" They both look at him and then they laugh as they go to him and hug him tightly.

"Come on kid help me set the table. Gram and Gramps will be here soon, and we get to tell them the good news today!" Emma said excitedly as she handed Henry some plates and silverware.

* * *

Snow and Charming walked through the door. Snow was carrying their two-year-old son Neal and her husband was carrying the green bean casserole that she had made early that morning. Neal stretched out his hands as he babbled at his sister "Em-Em!"

Emma smiled warmly as she hugged her mother and took her little brother into her arms. "Happy Thanksgiving mom and dad." She said as she smiled at both her parents while Neal played with her silver necklace.

Henry took the casserole to the kitchen as he and his grandpa went to sit in the living room to watch the parade. Snow reached out to hug Regina but stopped in her tracks, "Regina, you are glowing!" She said as she gave her now daughter-in-law a knowing look.

Regina blushed sheepishly as her hand instinctively rested on her small bump. "Thank you, Snow. You look beautiful as well." She said right before going over to say hi to Neal who was laughing as Emma tickled him.

Neal looked more like Snow than he did Charming as his hair was brown and a little wavy. His eyes were a sort of hazel green like Emma's. Neal started to cry as he got a little overwhelmed with being tickled by his older sister. "Emma, I think Neal is done being tickled." Snow said to her daughter as Emma handed her brother back to her mom.

"Alright, who's ready to eat?" Regina said out loud for the whole house to hear as she sat down at the table in front of Emma. Henry sat down next to Regina as he could feel the anxiety and excitement from both of his moms.

* * *

Charming wiped his mouth as he sat back in his chair. "Regina and Snow that was delicious!" He said as he laughed and patted his stomach.

"Hey, I helped a little!" Emma said. Her face pouting a little for being left out.

Regina just shook her head as she chuckled at her wife. "Actually, Emma and I have some very important news to share with you."

"We're expecting twins." Regina and Emma both said at the same time as they watched Snow and Charming react.

Snow nearly jumped out of her seat and tackled Regina and Emma with hugs. "Oh my god! I knew it! I'm so excited!"

Charming smiled brightly as he went over and hugged his daughter, Henry, and Regina. He didn't even know that it was possible for two women to conceive a baby. After he hugged his family he asked sheepishly, "so which one of you is pregnant?"

Snow playfully slapped him on the arm as she rolled her eyes and pointed at Regina. "Really, Charming? Regina is obviously the one that is pregnant, she's got that glow about her."

He shrugged his shoulders but then started to laugh as he saw his daughter rolling her eyes at her mother.

"Emma Swan-Mills, are you rolling your eyes at me?" Snow said in her motherly tone as she turned to look at both her husband and daughter. "Just you wait and see. Do you know what they say? Your children are always worse behaved then you were when you were a child."

Regina walked over to Emma and wrapped her arm around her wife's waist. "Well, then I guess we are in for a treat. It's double the trouble now."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina breathed heavily as she sat down in her office chair. She pulled out her phone and typed a text message to Emma.

 **Regina: Emma, I'm bleeding.**

A few seconds later her the phone buzzed alerting her that she had a new message.

 **Emma: Stay there. I'm on my way.**

Regina set her phone in her purse as she placed her hand protectively on her growing stomach. She hoped and prayed that her babies were safe and that nothing was wrong. A few tears fell down her face as she cried silently.

* * *

Emma felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Her whole body was shaking as she grabbed the keys to the police cruiser. She called Dr. Whale and let him know that they would be there shortly.

As she drove she prayed, "please God if you are listening, please keep Regina and our babies safe." Just as she finished praying she arrived at her wife's office. Her heart broke as she saw her wife crying at her desk.

"Gina, it's okay love. I'm here." Emma said calmly as she rushed to her wife's side. She noticed that the brunette was pale and shaking.

"Emma, what if something is wrong? I don't want to lose them." Regina said in a weak voice as she cried even harder than before.

"Shhhh. Whatever happens, we will face it together. I already called Dr. Whale and he is expecting us." The sheriff grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from Regina's eyes and cheeks. She was struggling to keep her own emotions at bay. Regina needed her to be strong and she was determined to keep herself together.

* * *

They didn't have to wait long before Regina was given a gown and they were taken to a private room. A nurse and a lab technician came in and took a couple of vials of blood. Grace stuck Regina in the hand because she couldn't find a vein in her arm. The mayor winced as she squeezed her eyes shut from the pain of the needle.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swan-Mills we are almost done. Dr. Whale wants to put you on some fluids through the IV. You seem to be a little dehydrated today. The doctor will be in shortly." The Asian nurse said as she finished setting up the IV drip before leaving the room.

Emma held her wife's hand tightly as they felt the heaviness of everything settle in. She didn't know how to react or how to feel. She was terrified, worried, and just felt like something was not right. The sheriff wanted to cry but instead, she played with her wedding ring, silently hoping that her wife didn't see through her tough exterior.

Suddenly Regina spoke in a soft but blaming voice. "Emma, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I messed up." She apologized repeatedly as she started to blame herself.

The blonde's head lifted, and hazel green eyes tried to meet honey brown eyes. She was in disbelief that her wife felt that all of this was her fault. The pregnancy was going wonderful and her wife always made sure to eat healthily, take her vitamins, drink plenty of water, and she did light workouts on the weekends including yoga in the evenings.

"Hey, don't do that to yourself. This is not your fault. Sometimes things just happen, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I was reading in one of the pamphlets in the waiting room and it said that sometimes women experience bleeding in their pregnancy. The blonde said as she placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

Just then Dr. Whale walked in and turned on the ultrasound and slipped on a pair of latex gloves. "Alright, first we are going to listen to the baby's heartbeats; and then we are going to look at them and check to see if they are developing right and that all is well."

The room was silent as Whale moved the wand around. Everyone let out their breath as they heard two strong heartbeats echoing in the small room.

One single tear fell down Emma's cheek as she felt part of her strong walls start to collapse. She was so relieved to hear those two strong heartbeats.

Images of their unborn children appeared on the ultrasound screen. They looked like babies, unlike the last time when they simply looked like blobs or little jelly beans.

"The babies look fine and healthy. We are still waiting for your lab work and then I can tell you more when we get the results." He smiled as he took off his gloves and threw them in the trash can before walking out of the room.

Regina looked up at her wife who was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "Come here, Emma." She said as she opened her arms waiting for the blonde to let her embrace her.

Emma sniffled as she embraced her wife. She placed her face in the crook of Regina's neck breathing in her wife's perfume which always calmed her down. "I'm so happy that they are okay. I was so scared." She cried as she placed a kiss on Regina's lips which were wet from their tears mixing.

* * *

Regina pulled out her phone and called Charming and asked him if he could pick up Henry from school and if her son could spend the night with them. She didn't know what time they would be getting out of the hospital.

Charming agreed and told his daughter in law to take it easy and that his grandson would be taken care of.

Just as she hung up Dr. Whale came in with Grace the head nurse. "We have decided to keep you overnight for observation. Your white blood cells are extremely high, and we would like to do more testing." Whale said.

"What kind of testing? I thought you said that everything is okay." Emma said protectively as she looked into the doctor's eyes, trying to use her superpower.

"The babies are fine. It's Regina that I am concerned about. My team has contacted one of the best oncologists from Boston Memorial Hospital and she will be here in the morning." Whale said slowly as he waited for what he had just said to sink in.

Regina's eyes went wide as her lip quivered, "you mean a cancer doctor?"

Whale nodded his head. "Yes, I'm afraid so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: So, Dr. Maura Isles from the show Rizzoli & Isles is going to be the main doctor treating Regina. I love her character, but I won't be writing her exactly the way she is portrayed in the actual show I just really wanted to incorporate her into my story. So, I guess my readers can just imagine her appearance and not so much how she talks and her mannerisms. I'm sorry if this bothers some people.**

 **Also, thank you for being so patient with me. My computer basically got electrocuted in a really bad storm and I had to pay for my computer to be fixed. Thankfully all my files were safe. Thank you again for being patient with me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

They had moved Regina to the women's unit. Emma needed some time to process everything, so she went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and a cup of decaf tea for her wife. She couldn't believe that her wife was being tested for cancer tomorrow.

Did cancer even run in the family? She started to question everything as she began to fix her coffee. Without thinking she grabbed the salt packets instead of the sugar and stirred it in. She took a sip and instantly regretted it.

"Shit!" She yelled as she spits out the salty coffee. "Nice going, Emma. You can't even make coffee. How are you going to be a good mom to the twins?" She bullied herself inwardly.

She shook her head trying to quiet the voices in her head. She was thankful that the coffee and tea were free. Hospital food was always expensive and even though they were financially stable, she just didn't understand how a bag of chips cost $3 in the vending machine.

The blonde took the elevator up to the third floor and then finally made it back to her wife's room. It was a private room, so they didn't have to share the room with someone else. Much to Regina's relief.

"Hey, love I brought you some tea," Emma said as she handed her wife the warm styrofoam cup.

Regina smiled warmly as she took the warm cup into her ice-cold hands. "Thanks, Em. Will you come and sit on the bed with me?"

The blonde nodded her head as her wife scooted over. Emma laid in the bed and put her arm around Regina's shoulders. She could feel her wife's body shaking. "Everything is going to be okay." She said to both herself and Regina as she held the love of her life in a tighter embrace. Regina and her babies both needed to be alright.

* * *

Dr. Isles walked into the hospital with a cup of coffee in her hand. She worked at both Boston memorial hospital and at Storybrooke hospital. However, she only worked at Storybrooke hospital for special cases. The commute wasn't too long to get to either hospital and it kept her busy while her wife Jane worked as a detective for homicide. At first, when she and Jane had gotten married and they had adopted their 5-year-old son, she had tried to be a stay at home mom. Although she loved being at home with Alex she missed working in the medical field. Jane had offered to work fewer hours during the week, so she could pick up Alex from school or daycare. The two of them worked hard in their careers but their priority in life was their marriage and their family and friends.

Maura took a deep sigh as she sat at her desk. She opened the first and only file as she read, Regina Swan-Mill's case. "Hmm, Swan?" She thought to herself as she recognized that name from somewhere. She kept reading ignoring the last name that seemed familiar to her. She continued to look at the lab results and scans. She concluded that it was cancer. Her heart was heavy when she realized that the woman, she was about to break the news to was pregnant.

There were some days like today where her job was difficult and heartbreaking. She became a doctor to help others but sometimes there was nothing to do but make sure her patients were comfortable. This case felt like there could be a chance to keep both mom and babies alive and to fight cancer into remission.

She closed the file and stood up from her desk taking her coffee with her as she walked out of her office. Dr. Whale who had originally contacted her wasn't coming into the hospital today, so she would not only be meeting the patients for the first time, but she would also be breaking the bad news to them as well.

* * *

Maura knocked on the door three times before she walked into the hospital room. She immediately pumped some hand sanitizer in her hands and rubbed it into her skin. It was a routine habit to put hand sanitizer on every time she entered a room. Jane often made fun of her saying that she was simply afraid of germs.

"Hello, I am Dr. Isles, but you can call me Maura. I am going to be your main physician and Dr. Whale will be working alongside me. I looked over your case this morning and I have your diagnosis." She said as she looked into the eyes of both the anxious women. When she locked eyes with the blonde, she instantly realized why the name Swan had stood out to her.

On Jane's desk at work was a picture of her and her classmates while she was in school to be a police officer. Her best friend in the academy was named Emma Swan. Emma had gotten into a bit of trouble in her younger years but from what Jane had said was that Emma was amazing at tracking down people. Emma had decided to work as a bounty hunter instead of becoming a police officer. Jane respected Emma's choice, but she had felt betrayed when the blonde had just left Boston without saying goodbye. The two haven't talked in years.

Regina felt like she was going to vomit from how anxious she felt. She held her wife's hand tighter as the doctor began to tell her, her diagnosis.

"Regina, I'm afraid to tell you, but you have Stage II breast cancer. From your scans and your labs, it looks like we were able to catch it pretty soon. We will most likely do a partial mastectomy which means that you will be able to keep most of your breast. Most of our patients will then have to undergo radiation after surgery. I understand this is a lot to take in, but do you have any questions?" Maura said as she let out a small breath of air. She played with her wedding band as she sat awkwardly as both women started to break into tears in front of her.

* * *

Emma felt like her walls were about to crumble but she wiped away her tears. She needed to be strong for her wife. "What about the babies? Will they be okay? Can we wait until they are born before we try radiation?" She asked as she got up to grab a tissue for Regina who was crying.

Maura just nodded her head as she began to answer the questions had been asked. "As of right now, the babies are both healthy. Most likely we will do the partial mastectomy before Regina delivers. Regina, will not be able to breastfeed because we will begin radiation as soon as we can so that cancer doesn't spread further." She wasn't an emotional person and she often had a hard time connecting with people, but she reached over and took the brunette's hands into her own.

"Regina, I know that you are trying to process everything. I want you to know that you are not alone and that I will do everything in my power to help you. I really do believe that we can fight cancer and get you into remission." Maura said to both the women but mostly to the mayor of Storybrooke.

"Thank you," Emma said as she shook the doctor's hand as the doctor walked out of the hospital room and gently closed the door.

Regina had shut down during the whole thing but as soon as Emma wrapped her arms around her the brunette broke and cried an earthshattering cry of pain and fear.

* * *

 **Thank you for being so patient with me. I will try to upload again. I hope that you like my story so far. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you,**

 **-InspiredDreamer45**


End file.
